


Denial

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot they don't admit to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xiaa).



> This is one of the many _Three Weeks for Dreamwidth: Kingdom Hearts Commentfic Fest_ stories that I ended up writing. The prompt was: _Leon/Cloud, massage._ Cassandra Cassidy was kind enough to edit all the snippets I sent her way, but any remaining errors are mine.

“Your shoulder is bothering you again, isn’t it,” Leon said, with no real form of a question in his voice.

Cloud didn’t even turn around as he addressed him, stating, “It’s fine.”

He put all the conviction he could muster into his voice, but the front didn’t dissuade the other man in the slightest. Leon sauntered over and put a hand near where his neck curved into his arm, the light pressure causing Cloud’s jaw to tighten as the sensitive muscle protested. It was humiliating that a mere touch could aggravate his shoulder after a day had passed since he’d been wounded.

“You really should have had it looked at,” Leon continued, thumb ghosting in circles near his shoulder blade, and the warmth radiating from his palm was soothing.

Cloud shrugged him off, despite the slight flare of pain it caused him, and started to walk away.

“No, that’s not necessary.”

Leon didn’t say anything further on the issue, even when it was noticeable that Cloud was having difficulty handling his sword due to the lingering injury, and for that, Cloud at least allowed Leon to fight by his side a little longer than usual.

-Fin-


End file.
